A few forced-convection ovens are known of the kind referred to above, which are affected by considerable common functional problems, among which the superheating of the intake ducts for the exhaust gases and the defective accessibility to the several component parts, especially the burner(s). Usually, in point of fact, in these ovens the exhaust gases attain very high temperatures, in the order of 700.degree.-900.degree. C, so that it becomes necessary (in order to reduce superheating) to employ special materials (thus costly ones) having quite special properties of heating resistance, or to resort to appropriate (but intricate) expedients adapted to allow the cooling of the walls of these ducts. In a few cases, in additon, both the combustion chamber and the burners are housed in the vicinity of the bottom wall of the oven, or, at any rate, at a level which is below that of the blower, so that also other component parts of the oven (such as the blower motor and the control devices) are apparently subjected to undesirably high temperatures which detract from the functional reliability of the oven. More particularly, a forced-convection oven is known in which the combustion chamber is arranged immediately beneath the blower, the latter being protected from superheating by the insertion of a gilled plate cooled by the blower as such. This approach is by no means satisfactory, in that after a long period of operation the dirt particles deposited on the plate gills decrease its heat-dissipating capacity and involve serious cleaning difficulties for the plate, the latter being not easily accessible.